Bandpass sigma-delta modulation typically involves using active filters to perform filtering functions in the feedback loop. Active filters, however, may include active components such as operational amplifiers and LC circuits that may consume a significant amount of power. Additionally, depending on the active components in the active filters may require the sigma-delta modulation to run at limited resolution. Consequently, known sigma-delta modulation may be unsatisfactory in certain situations.